Come Clean
by oxjenayxo
Summary: Songfic featuring Yuna singing and dancing... but who is that stranger? Could it be... him? [Video version that I made can be found on Youtube, my username is oxjenayxo]


**Come Clean**

**By kIKi**

This songfic is to "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff featuring Yuna and Tidus from Final Fantasy X & X-2.  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the lyrics or the characters.

* * *

Yuna opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She was in a fantasy world. It was so peaceful. All too peaceful. She sat up and looked around. It was like her dream, two years ago. She was in the middle of a beautiful meadow. All around her were beautiful, sparkling stars. She was in her summoner's outfit once more.

"**Let's go back...**  
**Back to the beginning**  
**Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars, all aligned."**

_Who's singing?_

"**'Cause perfect...**  
**Didn't feel so perfect...**  
**Trying to fit a square into a circle**  
**Was a lie**  
**I... defy."**

_Who are you?_

Yuna felt her heart lighten as she stood up. She closed her eyes and started dancing. She was oblivious of everything around her as thunder rumbled in the distance. It started to rain, but she continued dancing, feeling her heart soar. In a blur of light and color, she was dressed in her Songstress outfit. The stars danced around her as she moved faster... faster.

She could feel it rising up in her. She lifted her microphone to her lips.

"**Let the rain fall down**  
**And wake my dreams**  
**Let it wash away**  
**My sanity**  
**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**  
**I wanna scream**  
**Let the rain fall down**  
**I'm coming clean...**  
**I'm coming clean."**

Yuna hummed as the rain landed softly on her face and hair, leaving traces of glitter shimmering in the dark. She paused, a bright light blinding her sight. Wait... She saw someone, and started slowly towards him. The light was too bright for her to see, but she didn't care. The rain was so refreshing. She closed her eyes...

"_Yuna."_

"_Tidus? Where are you?"_

"_Yuna," the voice whispered._

_Yuna opened her eyes, realizing it was only a dream. A tear fell as she lay on the grass, feeling as though all was lost. It started to rain, and she closed her eyes, letting the rain wash away her tears. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance, and felt overwhelmed by everything. Her scream echoed... heard by no one._

Yuna stopped singing abruptly. She gasped and fell to her knees. She relived her dream as though it really happened. Perspiration formed on her forehead as she let the rain wash over her. _Wash away my sanity..._

Thunder rumbled as Yuna stood up and started to sing again. She could feel her anger, like rumbling thunder, rise up in her. She was so overwhelmed, she wanted to sing. She took a deep breath and let the rain wash away her anger. _"'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream..."_

"**I'm shedding**  
**Shedding every color**  
**Trying to find a pigment of truth**  
**Beneath my skin."**

Swirls of light and pyreflies circled Yuna, flowing with her dancing, making it seem as though her color was fading. _"Shedding every color..."_ Yuna paused for a minute and looked at the microphone in her hand. Where did this song come from? Why couldn't she stop singing it?

"**'Cause different...**  
**Doesn't feel so different...**  
**And going out is better**  
**Than always stayin' in**  
**Feel the wind."**

Yuna continued to sing and dance. This was her song, her moment. _Tidus is gone... but it doesn't feel that different... is that why I left home? Is going out better? Let's go back..._

A sudden breeze came out of nowhere and the pyreflies seemed to whisper in her ear. _"Yuna... feel the wind."_ Yuna stopped singing. She saw the silhouette of that person in the distance. A thick mist seemed to surround him, keeping her from seeing him clearly. Yuna slowly started walking towards him.

The wind continued to blow gently around her, the pyreflies sang in her ear, and all she knew was that she had to find out who that person was. He was singing. He was singing... to _her_.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice trembling. What if... what if it was...

He didn't respond. But she heard his voice. Singing... his voice was so beautiful. Yuna closed her eyes and listened to the melody. The pyreflies danced around her, as lights enveloped her.

She lifted her microphone to her lips and opened her eyes. The stranger stepped forward, and put his hand on the microphone, around hers. Yuna still couldn't see his face. She was looking straight into his eyes, but didn't recognize him. He opened his mouth, and Yuna realized he was going to sing.

"**Let the rain fall down**  
**And wake my dreams**  
**Let it wash away**  
**My sanity**  
**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**  
**I wanna scream**  
**Let the rain fall down**  
**I'm coming clean...**  
**I'm coming clean."**

Yuna joined him and they sang together, their voices mixing in with the soft, high-pitched whispers of the pyreflies. Yuna danced as the stranger sang, his soft voice reviving memories in Yuna's mind.

_Yuna... I'm always here for you. Just whistle._

Yuna stopped dancing as the memories flooded back. The stranger continued to sing, but Yuna walked closer to him to examine his face. They were both bathed in warm sunlight, yet his face was shadowed. His clothes were familiar though... She gasped as she realized who it was.

"**(Rain fall down)**  
**I'm comin' clean**  
**(Rain goes down)**  
**(Rain fall down)**  
**Let the rain fall...**  
**Let the rain fall...**  
**I'm comin'**

**Let the rain fall down**  
**And wake my dreams**  
**Let it wash away**  
**My sanity**  
**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder**  
**I wanna scream**  
**Let the rain fall down**  
**I'm coming clean...**  
**I'm coming clean."**

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

The stranger lifted his head and Yuna looked into his eyes. The rain started to fall again, and her microphone fell to the ground. Yuna could feel all the stress and loneliness of the past two years wash away with the rain. She felt clean and free. But it still all felt like a dream. The thunder was fading, but she could still hear it in her mind, telling her to scream.

The stranger picked up the microphone and offered it back to her, his lips still moving to the song. Yuna was confused and took the microphone from him. Tentatively, she reached out and removed the hood on the stranger. Tears came to her eyes, and she found that she didn't have anything to say. The stranger wiped her tears and wrapped his hand around hers on the microphone.

He started to sing, and Yuna felt the urge to sing along with him.

"**Let's go back...**  
**Back to the beginning..."**

_I want to go back to the beginning, Tidus. Back to before you disappeared. I want to go back to the beginning... and pretend this never ever happened._


End file.
